


Promise?

by jadawrites



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, I do not know what this is, M/M, idk what this is but i got sad n here we go, if you’re into that???, theyre in a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites
Summary: There’s something about lying on warm grass that causes Kageyama to let loose. Or maybe it’s Hinata’s presence that does it to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Promise?

“Do you ever think about how fragile everything is?” 

Kageyama hadn’t said it as much as he’d breathed it out. A whisper that had managed to slip through the gates of his brain and into his mouth and out, and he hadn’t meant for it too but lying on the grass in the sun had relaxed him more than it should have. 

He hoped, for a second that it had relaxed Hinata, too. That the redhead had fallen asleep and hadn’t heard. But Hinata had always been so brightly awake that Kageyama wasn’t surprised when messy red curls and deep brown eyes popped into his vision. 

“You mean like vases? And cups and stuff?” Hinata was propped on his elbow, head bent over Kageyama’s own so he was blocking out a bit of the sky. 

Kageyama should’ve said no, or changed the subject, but he wanted Hinata to understand, and knew he could. If he Hinata could understand him on court, where he thought nobody else could than he had to understand him here. In that moment Kageyama realized how desperately he need to feel understood. Hinata was staring at him expectantly.

Kageyama closed his eyes, “Well yes, and no. Everything is fragile like a vase. We live like everything will always be how it is but at the same time everything is always changing. It’s constantly breaking and being remade, and what do we do when something we love gets broken?”

He heard Hinata sigh, figured the following rustling meant he was back on the ground beside him, “Then we fix it, duh.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “I don’t mean like an object, I mean like something you can’t touch.”

“I know what you meant,” Hinata assured, and Kageyama realized Hinata was now shoulder to shoulder with him. Hinata’s foot rested halfway to his ankle. Kageyama forgot why this was important, because Hinata is talking again, “We fix it, like you said. Remake it, until it’s even better than it used to be.”

“But what if I can’t,” once again, he didn’t mean to say it, but it’d been happening a lot today, and for some reason the pressure of Hinata against him made him forget how he should be. Or maybe it was the grass, he’d been laying here for too long. But he didn’t want to get up. 

For a second, Kageyama really wanted Hinata to put more pressure and tell him that he wouldn’t have to fix anything because nothing he ever loved was going to break. But that was too much to expect out of a boy with grades even worse than his own, wasn’t it? That didn’t stop him from talking. 

“I don’t fix, Hinata I break stuff. I broke my friend’s trust, I broke my teammate’s, I broke my entire team, actually. I broke my chances of being a real leader. I broke my phone, once. I even broke Oikawa, Hinata, he hates me. He only went as hard as he did because I was there I broke Karasuno-“ Kageyama stopped because the fingers around his wrists had tightened to the point of pain, although he was sure he only started rambling in the first place because Hinata’s fingers had found their place nestled around his arm. 

“Shut up, Kageyama,” and it was firm and Hinata’s eyes were that shiny dark brown that Kageyama loves because it made him realize he’s not the scariest one in their well-known duo. 

So Kageyama shut up, and now it was Hinata’s turn, “That’s wasn’t your fault, idiot. There is nobody to blame. We improved from that last didn’t we? Remade it to something better? Are you saying our team is worse now?! It doesn’t matter if we were broken or not. Because we’re better now. And if we did break, it sure as shit wasn’t your fault. Not everything that goes wrong is your blame to carry.”

Some part of Kageyama hated this. Hated the way Hinata spoke words that soothed him like he deserved peace. The other piece loved it, heartbreakingly loved Hinata and his voice and his words and his eagerness to be near Kageyama when no one else did and he needed to shut him up now.

“Sto-“

“Don’t you dare, Kageyama. I’m right. You made your mistakes, everyone makes mistakes. You know how many times I’ve broken my phone? How many times I’ve accidentally let Natsu eat too much candy or stay up past her bedtime? How many times I’ve realized my antics have stressed out my mother? And you’ve seen me in volleyball, right? But I work small jobs to get my phone fixed. I tire Natsu out, I tuck her into bed and let her sleep a little longer. I apologize to my mom, and I’m gonna be the best at volleyball. You’re not the only one who’s fucked up. Even if you and I are the only ones constantly making mistakes then it’s still not just on you to fix it. I mess up too, so then at the very least it’s on both of us, and me and you together can beat anything. We win.”

There were tears in Kageyama’s eyes, and he hated that the redhead just never knew when to shut up. He opened them to see Hinata staring down at him, tears ready running down his own. Hinata wipes his face sniffling, “You’re such an ass, y’know. When you take all the responsibility you really do sound like the King. Have faith in the rest of us as well, please.”

Kageyama hated that nickname when it came from anyone else. But when it left Hinata’s lips it never stung. It landed on him like a crown, one he wanted to wear, to be worthy of wearing. One day, Hinata might stop saying that. Kageyama sat up as well, unable to tear his eyes from Hinata’s, or fight the urge to to get closer.

His next sentence was so loud, there wasn’t a tree in the park that hadn’t heard it, not a bird who’s feathers hadn’t been ruffled. Kageyama was shocked that the grass survived, “What happens when the world breaks us?”

“It would never,” Hinata assured him once more, leaning in close. They weren’t that far away to begin with, and now Kageyama could see the smaller freckles on his forehead. 

“Promise?” Kageyama was not sure if it was a breath or a word when it left his mouth, his lungs seeming to have forgotten their job as he’s pulled in with Hinata’s gravity. 

But Hinata Shouyo wouldn’t be Hinata Shouyo if he didn’t understand Kageyama, so he simply paused, particles away from where Kageyama wanted him.

“I’d love to see them try.”

And when Hinata put his lips on Kageyama’s he understood that Hinata was right. There wasn’t a force in the world that could separate Kageyama from Hinata. Not even the park security that came when some prick reported them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I got really sad about a month ago and got into a slump in almost every aspect of my life and this is the first thing I have completed, so it might not actually be that good :(. Let me know your opinion! Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
